You Are My Dreams
by crashsystem
Summary: It's Nationals and New York reminds Santana of the promises she made with Brittany.


**Hey guys! So this just another Brittana one-shot that I came up with in the wee hours. yeah ideas come to me at weird times :/ anw, this is just basically what I wanted to happen when Charice was singing during Nationals, but I kinda got carried away. So, you might wanna just listen to _As Long As You're There_ while you're reading this :) **

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>She looked around, marveling at the how sky-scrapers seem to be kissing the clouds above, how Times Square seemed like a live wire. Alive. And full of hope. Santana had never been one to openly display her emotions but as she stood in the heart of New York City with the other glee club members, she just couldn't help but let herself be captivated.<p>

Lima kept all of them from so many things and this, taking in New York's smell, this was one of it.

They had just arrived in New York for Nationals and somehow Santana felt like this was a sign. Like in all those clichéd movies where the small town girl goes into the big city and lives out her dream.

"This is it. I made it! My dreams are finally coming true!" Rachel squealed, leading the group as they explored the city.

Santana rolled her eyes. _Berry just couldn't let anyone catch a break could she? _She walked silently behind the group, just thinking. What _was_ her dream?

Just then, a flash of blonde caught her sight and she smiled knowingly. Brittany. Brittany was her dream. It had always been that way for as long as Santana could remember. Even if she was too stubborn to admit it, she had never pictured her future without Brittany. Not once. It didn't really matter which college Santana would go to or what she would pursue as a career, just as long as she had Brittany in her life. That was what she had been fighting for, looking around, seeing a city that promised all that and more, she was fighting for her dream to come true.

Santana looked on as Brittany jumped up and down beside Mercedes and Kurt, peering into one of the shop windows. Apparently they had all stopped in front of a bakery and Brittany was particularly interested in the main display. A beautiful wedding cake with figurines of the bride and groom on top.

"Oh Kurt look at that! Isn't it just beautiful?" Brittany marveled.

"Why yes, it really is something alright. Though it could use a little of my culinary touch. I've been learning a lot in Home Ec ya know," Kurt said as he and the others went on about how they would like their future wedding cakes to look like.

Santana just stayed behind, watching Brittany, smiling as she smiled through the glass window.

"My cake is gonna be blue" Brittany announced proudly as the others just stared at her, bewildered. Santana felt as though her heart was just about to jump out of her chest. She knew why.

_They stood in Santana's backyard as the wedding reception went on in full force. Santana's aunt had just tied the knot and Santana and Brittany stood, looking up at the white velvet wedding cake on display._

* * *

><p>"<em>It's so pretty San" <em>

_Santana turned to her 10 year old friend and watched as her lips turned up into a smile slowly, "Yeah it kinda is"._

"_Can we have a cake like this when we're bigger San? Just like this one," Brittany looked at her with big blue eyes. Santana thought about how she could see the hope light up in her eyes. She was lost. _

"_Nu-uh. This cake isn't right," Santana said, as she gathered her thoughts again. "It's not even the right color"._

"_But why? Aren't all wedding cakes s'pose to be white?," Brittany frowned._

"_Nope" Santana stared at the cake as though she were watching a tennis tournament. "Ours should be blue"_

_Brittany's nose scrunched up adorably, confused. "Why blue?"_

"_So that it'll look nice with your eyes. Duh" _

_And in that moment, Santana couldn't see the look of adoration that Brittany was giving her. She almost stumbled into the cake before she could catch her footing as Brittany threw her arms around Santana. "Thank you thank you thank you San! You're the best," Brittany pecked her on the cheek before running off somewhere, probably to tell Lord Tubbington about it._

* * *

><p>Santana touched her cheek as though she could still feel Brittany's kiss there.<p>

"Alright guys! I think we've had enough sight seeing for today. As much as I love New York and it's vast culture, I think it's best if we go back to the hotel and work on our song for Nationals," Rachel yelled over the crowd that was now filling the sidewalk.

As the group finally moved on, Brittany turned and her eyes met Santana's. There was that same hope Santana saw all those years back but somehow it was tinted with doubt. Even so, Brittany gave Santana a shy smile, as though they both had the same flashback, before walking off with the others in the front.

Santana was momentarily stunned before a familiar voice chimed, "I saw that".

Quinn looked at her expectantly. _Ugh Fabray, what is she, a ninja? _Santana just rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"As much as you'd like to think that we're all clueless, we're not. We all know Santana," Quinn added quietly as they passed Central Park.

Santana sighed. "I know. There's just so much to lose back in Lima"

"The only thing you should be worried about losing is _her_. We're going to graduate next year Santana, why would you want to waste any second away from her?" Quinn said.

Both of them watched from behind as Brittany and Mike tried to come up with adorable dance moves, laughing along the way. Quinn observed the growing smile on Santana's face. At this point, even a blind man would know that this girl was in love.

Just then Santana remembered all of the silent promises she made with Brittany, the future they had unconsciously planned together. She remembered how Brittany's eyes lit up with hope every single time. She never wanted to see Brittany lose that hope and she almost saw a glimpse of it back at the bakery.

"I don't even know how to make it right," Santana whispered into the wind.

Quinn was almost caught off guard but she stared at Santana intently, "Start by showing her"

The New Directions were getting ready backstage before Vocal Adrenaline. All of them in their utmost nervous state. Kurt ,Mercedes and Tina were just quietly freaking out behind the curtains, while Puck and the rest of the guys were trying to act like they weren't going to piss their pants at any moment. Brittany was off to the side of the stage drifting in and out of the conversation that Rachel was clearly dominating with Quinn and Lauren.

Sunshine had just started to sing. Santana watched Brittany as she listened to the words. She knew she couldn't waste this. Brittany is her dream. This was an opportunity to get her dream to come true. Santana walked over to where Brittany and the others were standing, as though the song Sunshine was singing was willing her to. Quinn noticed and smiled knowingly, nudging Rachel and Lauren to join the others.

Santana threw a grateful smile her way before standing just a few inches behind Brittany.

"Hey Britt," Brittany turned and looked at her with huge smile on her face. She had never looked more gorgeous than she did right at that moment. Santana swallowed the lump in her throat. _This is gonna be hard._

"Hey San. Nervous?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Kinda."

"Oh. You know what always makes me feel better San-"

"Brittany I need to tell you something. And I need for you to hear me out okay? Cause I don't think I'll be able to to do this again if I stop now so," She looked up into Brittany's eyes and she nodded. There it was again, that hope. It drove Santana forward to continue.

"Britt I know I've broken a lot of our promises lately, and there's just no excuse for that. But I want to make up for it. I want to make new promises with you. I promise to never let anyone or anything hurt you. I promise that even when we go back to Lima and I get slushied, I'll let you wipe it off me. I promise to hold your hand proudly when we walk down those hallways," Santana paused and Brittany listened silently as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I need you Brittany. I need you more than you need me. I want to keep all our promises. I want our future. Together. So here I am Britt, standing here, telling you that I'll do pretty much anything you ask me to because," Santana stared into her favorite blue orbs, "I'm just hopelessly in love with you".

Brittany chuckled silently and leaned her forehead against Santana's. She cupped her cheeks and blue confident eyes peered into confused brown ones.

"You're so silly San. I will always, _always_ need you." Brittany tilted her head slightly and whispered into Santana's ear "Do you wanna know something?" Santana nodded weakly, her heart thumping wildly at the close proximity she and Brittany were in.

"I'm hopelessly in love with you too," and with that Brittany pulled back and gave Santana one of the biggest grins of all time.

Somehow, in that moment, it felt as though Santana's heart might as well burst from all the love she was feeling. She grinned and leaned in, pressing her lips to Brittany's without hesitation. She felt her own arms slowly finding their way around the familiar waist and Brittany's fingers tangling themselves into her brown locks of hair as their lips moved like they were made just for each other.

At this point, they hadn't noticed that the whole glee club had been watching their little performance and applauding while they kissed.

Santana felt herself pouring all of her love and passion through that kiss, knowing that Brittany would receive it.

The bell chimed, signaling for their turn to perform. The two girls broke apart, breathless.

"We should probably go San" Brittany giggled, cheeks flushed and tilted her head to the side.

Santana let her eyes roam all over Brittany's features, re-memorizing every single detail. She couldn't be more in love.

"Okay" She smiled crookedly and followed Brittany with the others, all the while keeping their fingers intertwined, a silent promise to keep their hope alive.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you liked it :)<strong>


End file.
